


Seaside Double Dates

by CobaltCakes001



Series: This Life We Built Together [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Beach Volleyball, Canon Compliant, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'm Sorry, Kuroo is whipped, M/M, Not saying who, Ocean, One Shot, Post-Time Skip, So is Bokuto, Summer, Sunburn, That's it, The Beach Episode, Tsukishima Kei-centric, borderlining crack fic, but it happens, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCakes001/pseuds/CobaltCakes001
Summary: "Oh yeah. That's nice" Tsukishima stated, giving a small wave back. Akaashi hummed in agreement, peering over his sunglasses, waving as well."I have to agree, the view couldn't get better."Just at that moment, a big wave came, and dunked both boyfriends, sweeping them off their feet."Almost forgot how dumb they are for a second.""Does it make us equally as dumb for dating them?"Or; The Beach Episode (guest stars: Bokuaka)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: This Life We Built Together [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126007
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Seaside Double Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! More KurooTsukki big surprise. I am loving writing for their relationship. This takes place last summer, obviously since we're in the middle of winter, but it's still around the same time as the previous ones.

“LET’S GO TO BEACH, EACH!”

“LET’S GO CATCH WAVE!”

“THEY SAY WHAT THEY GONNA SAY?”

“HAVE A DRINK CLINK! FOUND A BUD LIGHT!”

“BAD BITCHES LIKE ME IS HARD TO COME BY!”

“I will leave you two at the beach if you don’t shut up right now!” Tsukishima yelled over both Kuroo and Bokuto who had, somehow, gained control of the music, and had been playing the same song for the fourth time in a row. “Don’t think you’ll be driving home, how did you even get to drive in the first place? At least turn it down, or change the song!”

“Apparently, Tetsurou called shotgun at the same time as Kou, so they settled it by saying, technically, there’s two spots for shotgun if one of them drives.” Akaashi replies right beside Tsukishima, speaking just as loud to be heard over the singing and music. 

It was the heat of summer, the four of them decided it was time for their yearly beach trip. Usually, a very relaxing day trip, away from the responsibilities and work to just spend together. It was mostly Kuroo and Bokuto that always pushed and reminded their boyfriends, since they enjoyed the beach the most. Akaashi loved the salt air, and mostly enjoyed lounging under the umbrella. Tsukishima wasn’t particularly fond of the sand, or the sun or the children, but he’d put up with anything for his boyfriend. Of course Tsukishima couldn’t deny that he also enjoyed the time he could spend with his friends. 

Tsukishima knew Kuroo in particular, enjoyed playing volleyball, since there seemed to be less opportunity for him to actually play. He was surrounded by it daily because of his job, but Kuroo rarely found the time to even play it recreationally. And Bokuto, well he loved everything about the beach. The swimming, volleyball, ice cream and has stated on multiple occasions, and he quotes, “enjoys Keiji’s ass in his swimming shorts.” Some things, Tsukishima didn’t need to know. 

They left around 10 am to arrive for lunch, as they were getting closer to their destination Kuroo and Bokuto were getting more excited. It was the perfect day for the beach, only a few clouds in the sky and it wasn’t overly hot. Summers were always so brutal, but today the weather was quite pleasant. Which meant it was probably going to be busy but that can’t be helped. Kuroo lowered the music.

“Hey! This is a great song bro! It’s hyping up the trip. WE’RE hyping up the trip!”

“Sorry bro, what Kei wants, Kei gets.” Kuroo smirked, holding his fist up to Bokuto. Bokuto lets out a whistle, and bumps Kuroo’s fist.

“You’ve got it so bad, my man.” 

“I know.” Kuroo smirks, looks in the rearview mirror and makes eye contact with Tsukishima and winks. Tsukishima can’t help the small smile that appears on his face. “Plus Kou you shouldn’t be talking. Keiji asked if you could load everything we were bringing in the car, then proceeded to carry everyone’s bags and loaded the trunk. Then you carried Keiji into the car.” Bokuto huffs at this. Akaashi is quick to speak up, in fear of Bokuto’s mood dropping. 

“But I very much appreciated that my love, you’re the best.” Bokuto was quick to whip his head around to look at Akaashi with a goofy grin, and Tsukishima didn’t miss the fondness in Akaashi’s eyes when he smiled back. 

“I don’t mean to break up the moment bro, but look! We’re here!” Bokuto did another 180, (how he has never gotten whiplash before, Tsukishima will never understand,) and looked out the drivers side window.

“Hey, Hey, Hey! We’re HERE!! Look how many people! Think we’ll find space to set up camp?”

“Don’t worry bro, we’ll just make everyone swoon with the gun show, and they’ll be too distracted.” 

“BRO! You’re so right!” Bokuto laughed loudly. “Keiji, try not to get too distracted, k?”

“I’ll try not to Kou.” Akaashi and Tsukishima rolled their eyes.

Bokuto wasn’t kidding though, it was very busy, Kuroo had a hard enough time trying to find a parking spot. Eventually they did and they carried all their belongings to find a spot on the beach. The beach was a fairly big one, so they really only had to do so more walking to find a spot. Which Tsukishima wasn’t thrilled with, considering how much more difficult sand made everything, including walking. Further along, they picked a spot not too close to the water coming in and out and the many, many kids building sandcastles. 

Kuroo and Bokuto set up the umbrellas, while Tsukishima and Akaashi set up the towels, and sorted the bags and cooler. Everyone except Tsukishima went to change, seeing as he was not planning on swimming. He was wearing a thin light coloured t-shirt and blue striped cotton shorts, and swapped his glasses for sunglasses. Not to mention, the oversized sun hat, complete with string, he pulled out of his bag and promptly put on his head. No way was Tsukishima going to get sunburn. He sat cross legged on his towel, and grabbed the sunscreen and started lathering it on his legs. 

The rest of the group returned in their beach attire. Bokuto was wearing a tacky hawaiian shirt left unbuttoned, and teal board shorts. Akaashi was wearing a white tank top, with a thick horizontal stripe, dark blue swimming shorts and his own pair of sunglasses. Then there was Kuroo. Wearing red swimming shorts and the most ridiculous top he owned. It was a cropped tank top, covering really only his chest, with a pink cartoony popsicle on the front with a bit taken out of it. Tsukishima never understood how Kuroo had the confidence to wear it in public. It was his beach shirt, Kuroo had said, and truly to his word, strictly wore it to the beach. 

“I’ll never get over that shirt Tetsu, you look so gay.” Tsukishima laughed despite himself, disliking the shirt. Kuroo came and plopped on his towel on the outside beside Tsukishima, and he smirked up at him. 

“This coming from the person wearing a sun hat.” Tsukishima blushed and looked away. Should’ve seen that one coming. Kuroo yanked on the string to Tsukishima’s hat and pulled him into a quick kiss on the lips. “And I am so gay. So gay for my Tsukki.” Tsukishima sat back up, and decided to focus back on applying sunscreen. 

“I think the shirt looks great bro. Not many people would be able to pull off that look.” Bokuto gives his big grin and a thumbs up. 

“Thanks bro, at least someone appreciates my fashion sense.” 

“Koutarou is wearing a Hawaiian tourist shirt? I feel like that cancels out the compliment.” 

“Don’t have to be so mean Tsukki.” Bokuto pouted and turned to Akaashi. “You like this shirt right, Keiji?” Akaashi sat beside Tsukishima, on his own towel and Bokuto followed. 

“I think it’s a great colour on you.” Well that’s vague, Tsukishima thought. Tsukishima offered the sunscreen to Akaashi for himself. “Kei, could you do my back please?” Bokuto was quick to pipe up. 

“I can do it Keiji! I can put the sunscreen on your back!” Kuroo leaned up on his elbows and glanced over. 

“You know I can help too if you want Keiji.” Kuroo adds, just not to feel left out. Akaashi just giggles. Before he could give his answer, Tsukishima just nudges Akaashi to turn around. The other two flop back on their towels and groan for not being chosen. There was really only the back of Akaashi’s neck that was visible but to make a show of it, he pushed up the bottom of Akaashi’s shirt and massaged sunscreen on his lower back. Which got another groan out of them.

“Tsukki, that’s just cruel.” Bokuto pouted. Akaashi and Tsukishima giggled. Akaashi poured some sunscreen on his hand and leaned over to where Bokuto was. 

“Would you like me to put sunscreen on your back, dear?” Bokuto all but perked back up, and in one swift motion, took off his shirt and laid on his stomach. Akaashi chuckled, but climbed over and straddled Bokuto’s back. Tsukishima turned to Kuroo with a sadistic smile. 

“Would you like me to put sunscreen on your back too, dear?” Tsukishima could feel the glare Akaashi was sending him on the back of his head. Kuroo rolled over closer to Tsukishima, smirking lazily up at him. 

“As much as I love your hands all over me, I don’t need it.” Tsukishima’s smile drops into a small frown.

“Tetsu, you’ll get sunburn. I don’t want to hear about how much pain you’re in tomorrow.” 

“You always forget baby. I don’t burn, I tan. I don’t want to stop the sun's good work, from making me look like a tanned muscle God.” Tsukishima just rolls his eyes. 

“Alright whatever you say. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

“Don’t worry Moonshine, you can still pretend to put some on. Don’t need an excuse to touch me.” Tsukishima let out a sigh, and looked down at Kuroo’s sly grinning face. 

“You’re hopeless.” Tsukishima can’t help but say it, despite knowing the response that Kuroo is going to give him.

“Oh so hopeless for you, baby.” 

“Okay…. Are we done flirting now? Let’s go play some volleyball!” Bokuto declared, with that strong persuasion, the four of them started walking over to the volleyball nets. 

“We just got here, can we not just relax for five minutes?” Tsukishima sighs. 

“Aweh, is Tsukki worried about getting beat by his mentor?” Kuroo smirks, getting in Tsukishima’s face. He knows what Kuroo is doing, still he can’t help but snark back. 

“Oh, I think someone needs to take a look in the mirror. You’re an old man now, with a sedentary desk job. I think you won’t be able to keep up with me, Kuroo-san.” The name rolling off Tsukishima’s tongue, like training camp, was just yesterday. Two can play at this game. 

“Oho ho, I’m not holding back now baby!”

-

After quite a few sets of two on two, switching teams occasionally, Akaashi and Tsukishima head back to their spot, while the stamina monsters continue to play one on one. Tsukishima all but collapsed on his back, on his towel upon return. Akaashi chuckled at his dramatics. 

“Don’t you play professionally?” Akaashi teased. 

“You know, I haven’t played with Koutarou, since last summer. Pretty sure he got more stamina and since then. I can’t really keep up with his enthusiasm either.” Akaashi giggled some more. Tsukishima leaned up on his elbows, to look at Akaashi. “Also, I came here to relax, get away from work. That includes volleyball.” Akaashi has a fond look in his eyes. 

“You do love it though, and Tetsurou loves to play, which is something he doesn’t get to do often.” The unspoken, And you love him, so of course you’ll play. Tsukishima glanced to the side, feeling his face heat up. Definitely because of the sun. 

“Doesn’t mean I have to go easy on them though. We totally kicked ass.” Tsukishima looks over again smirking. Akaashi smirks back. 

“Absolutely. Though I am also a little rusty, that last set was very riveting. Almost felt bad for Kou when you blocked that spike.” Both of them laughed. Tsukishima laid back down, enjoying the warm breeze and the shade. Akaashi laid on his stomach and started reading a book he brought. Tsukishima also brought a book, but it was also nice to not do anything. Despite his distaste for beaches, sand and sun, covered by the umbrellas, listening to the sound of the ocean, it was nice. Helped Tsukishima just focus on the sound of the tides coming in, above the noise of the people and screaming children. The peace was all but disturbed when his boyfriend came crashing back, diving into Tsukishima. Tsukishima grunted in pain, and peered over his sunglasses at Kuroo, who was laying his head on Tsukishima’s stomach, laying horizontally on his towel. 

“You do realize you have your own towel right?”

“But yours is so much more comfy, Moonshine.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes. 

“Because I’m laying on it?” Kuroo’s smirk all but answered Tsukishima’s question. He let out a sigh and laid back down, bringing a hand to run through Kuroo’s hair, seeing as he didn’t seem like he was planning on moving. 

“Keijiiiii… I’m hungry. Can we eat now?” Bokuto whined. Akaashi chucked, and sat up putting his book away and grabbed the cooler. There was a gasp, and containers opening, so Tsukishima assumed the toddler was being fed. 

“Do you guys want anything?” Akaashi asked, placing the cooler on his and Tsukishima's side for them. He felt the hand on his chest move, assuming Kuroo was reaching for something, then he felt something cold touch his mouth. He snapped his eyes open to see Kuroo smearing a piece of watermelon on Tsukishima’s mouth, with his sly grin. He glared, but opened his mouth and Kuroo fed him the watermelon. It was very refreshing. Tsukishima thought that fruit always tasted better in the summer. Tsukishima felt Kuroo reach for another piece. 

“I swear if you drip or drool on me, I am burying you in the sand.” Tsukishima threatened. Kuroo made an exaggerated slurping sound. 

“I thought beating me at volleyball was enough, can I at least lounge on the victor?” 

“Oh so you admit it, I kicked your ass.” 

“The only reason was because I taught Tsukki everything he knows.” Kuroo looked so smug, and Tsukishima couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Is that what you tell yourself?” Tsukishima gasped between fits of giggles. “Whatever, you say Tetsurou.” At that Kuroo leaned up and tilted Tsukishima’s hat to the side, and planted a kiss on his lips, effectively shutting Tsukishima up. Caught by surprise, Tsukishima faltered before he quickly melted into the kiss. However it didn’t last long before he remembered they were in public, and eased Kuroo off, by placing a hand on his shoulder. Kuroo seemed to realize what he had done. 

“Sorry, I just couldn’t help it.” Kuroo whispered, they were both still close. His apology was quickly replaced by a fond smile. “Don’t laugh like that if you don’t want to be kissed, Moonshine.” Tsukishima was about to respond, when there was a loud crunch and they both turned to look. Akaashi was sitting cross legged with a bag of chips in his lap, and Bokuto’s chin hooked on Akaashi’s shoulder shovelling chips in his mouth. 

“Well don’t stop on our account.” Akaashi said, reaching for more chips, and Bokuto nodded his head vigorously. Kuroo had hid their kiss from the outside, but the people on the inside had a front row seat. Tsukishima groaned, hiding his blush behind his hat. Kuroo cackled, and Tsukishima couldn’t stop his smile at the sound, but it was hidden behind his hat. He was pretty sure heard a “nice bro,” and the sound of fists bumping but he digresses. 

\- 

They all lounged in their respective towels, snacking and chatting. Tsukishima was now sitting up, holding his book in one hand, and combing through a lap full of bedhead, with the other. Akaashi was relaxing and Bokuto was talking animatedly to him about something clearly interesting to him. Akaashi gave him an occasional nod or hum to show that he was listening. But Tsukishima knew Akaashi was listening, because he always was. 

Eventually, conversation puttered out and Bokuto exclaimed he was bored and they should all go swimming. Well he meant everyone except Tsukishima, that was a given. He wasn’t a stick in the mud, just knew what he liked and what he didn’t. While he liked his friends, his dislike for the ocean was a little higher. Akaashi declined the offer too. 

“You’ll come with me though, right bro?” Bokuto pouted at Kuroo, giving him the puppy dog eyes. Kuroo sat up and took off his top, which barely covered anything to begin with. 

“Hell yeah bro! Race you there!” So they were off, Bokuto a little behind since got tangled in his shirt. It wasn’t much of a race since there were many people laying on the beach and a number of small children running around. Tsukishima put his book away, and nudged Akaashi, who leaned up his elbows. They watched as their boyfriends finally got to the water, slowly wading their way deeper. They were about waist deep when they turned around to wave at them like the goofballs that they are.

"Oh yeah. That's nice" Tsukishima stated, giving a small wave back. Akaashi hummed in agreement, peering over his sunglasses, waving as well. 

"I have to agree, the view couldn't get better." Despite the distance, the perfectly sculpted bodies of their boyfriends could still clearly be seen. Tsukishima traced the contours of Kuroo’s muscles with eyes, appreciating God’s gifts as they are presented. Tsukishima hummed.

Just at that moment, a big wave came, and dunked both boyfriends, sweeping them off their feet.

"Almost forgot how dumb they are for a second." Tsukishima said, grabbing his book and went back to reading. 

"Does it make us equally as dumb for dating them?" Akaashi asked, turning to Tsukishima. They both looked at each other and started laughing. 

Around half an hour later, their peace was disturbed by two drenched boyfriends. Before Kuroo could even come close to him, Tsukishima made a pointed look of, get me soaked and perish. Kuroo got the message and moved his towel from under the umbrella, to lay in the sun to dry off. Bokuto came and sat on his towel, and Akaashi wrapped him in an extra one they packed, helping him dry off. Bokuto beamed under the attention he was getting, and Kuroo beamed in the sunlight. Tsukishima couldn’t help but think how burnt he was going to be tomorrow. 

-

The warm afternoon shifted to a cool evening, with the sun starting to set on the ocean. The four of them packed everything back into the car, changed and were now enjoying some ice cream before heading back. They all agreed to stay until sunset to enjoy the view. It was only a two hour drive back home so it wouldn’t hurt to stay a little later. 

Tsukishima was now walking beside Kuroo by the shore, just to say the water was washing over their feet. There were much less people now, with the sun setting and dinner time. There were still a few couples sitting and enjoying the sunset. Tsukishima walked closer to the water, and he gazed out into the ocean. It was a mix of oranges and yellows, almost pink closer to the waterline. 

“It’s so beautiful.” Tsukishima whispered, not wanting to dispel the moment. 

“Truly beautiful.” Kuroo whispered back. Tsukishima suddenly got a funny feeling, and turned to look at him. Of course, Kuroo wasn’t looking at the sunset, he was looking at Tsukishima. 

“I was talking about the sunset.” Tsukishima muttered, feeling his cheeks burn. Definitely still from the sun, hadn’t set completely yet. Kuroo glanced over Tsukishima’s shoulder as if just noticing it. 

“OH! Yeah it’s nice.” Kuroo replied nonchalantly. “I was talking about you.” He smirked. Did he really have to say it even though Tsukishima knew what he was talking about? 

“You’re such a sap.” 

“Mmmm… maybe. But I’m your sap.” The statements are so rehearsed, but Tsukishima can’t deny the comfort of familiar words. He links their pinkies together, hoping it conveys what he wants to say. Kuroo hummed, and gave Tsukishima’s pinky a squeeze, as a reply. 

After the sunset, they loaded themselves back into the car, Bokuto and Akaashi claiming the backseat, and Tsukishima driving with Kuroo on the passenger’s side. He glanced in the rearview mirror to see Bokuto passed out, resting his head on Akaashi’s shoulder, their hands intertwined. Tsukishima smiles fondly. Like a kid he thought. Kuroo was no better, nodding off leaning against the window. 

The yearly trip was something that Tsukishima was glad they made time for. Even if the beach wasn’t his favourite, spending it with friends and his boyfriend always made the trip worth it. 

-

Bonus (The Next Morning) 

“Stop Tetsu, it burns!”

“Yes well if you stopped moving, it wouldn’t be so bad.” 

“I can’t believe this. This is why I hate the beach.”

“I think you’re just jealous about how gorgeously tan I am.” 

“I am not in the slightest, now please help me rub the aloe on my back.” 

“Oh woah baby, you’re so hot.” 

“I swear to God Tetsurou-”

“Right, right sorry. Should’ve used sunscreen, Moonshine, then you wouldn’t have gotten sunburn.” 

“I-”

“Yes, yes I know will throw me into the sun, or whatever. Just relax, I’ll help.” 

“And you made fun of my sun hat…”

“Well clearly it didn’t help, so honestly I was right to make fun of it.” 

“Tetsu…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading! Feedback always appreciated. (◕‿‿◕｡)


End file.
